Taken
by Anime.art.sisters
Summary: It's America's halloween party! And everyone's invited, just hope you don't get taken next. Some strange things are going on at this party. Good luck. Warning: blood, horror


Halloween Story

Olivia's P.O.V.

My phone was ringing and it was really annoying. I opened my eyes sleepily and looked at my phone. The vibrating sound just continued one and with a sigh I answered it.

"What?" I answered about ready to pummel the person calling me.

"Hey my citizen! How are you?" Alfred yelled into the phone. I held it away from my ear and glared at it.

"What do you want Alfred?" I questioned yawning. There was talking in the background and England could clearly be heard.

"Halloween is next week and I'm having a huge part yo. So you, Mattie, and Anna are invited. Are you coming?" Alfred responded. I nearly groaned at the prospect of a party, but then smirked. It was Halloween next week and Alfred was a wimp, perfect.

"Sure Alfred, I'll be there. You'll have to ask the others yourself though. See you in a week." I said before hanging up. Halloween was my favorite time of the year and scaring people was really fun. I scrolled through my contacts looking for the people I knew would help me. I found the first number and hit call.

"Hello, what do you need Olivia?" Norway answered. Denmark was talking in the background and I smirked. '_Perfect, completely perfect.'_

"Care to help me scare up a few screams?" I asked. There was silence before Denmark spoke.

"We're in, especially if it involves America's party." Denmark said. There was a definite smirk in his voice. Norway sighed, but agreed to help as well. After setting up a meeting place I hung up. '_A couple more calls left.'_

One Week later

3rd P.O.V.

Anna and Matthew walked up to Alfred's house in the dark. Olivia wasn't with them though. Matthew was dressed as a bleeding hockey player while Anna was in a Hatsune Miku brown kimono. Matthew knocked on the door and Alfred opened it. He was dressed as a cowboy.

"Hey guys! Huh, where's Olivia?" Alfred questioned as they walked in.

"She said she'd be here later." Anna answered scanning the room for England. She caught sight of him and darted off. Inside the house was packed, a lot of people had come.

"Funny, Denmark, Norway and a couple others said the same thing." Alfred pondered shrugging. He closed the door to the chilly air not seeing the blood red splattered shadow dart past his car.

"I wonder where Denmark and Norway are." Finland said to Sweden. He shrugged watching Sealand run around with Latvia and the other Baltics.

Outside the house something rustled and an owl hooted. The rustling sound continued and got louder slowly. Other bushes began to rustle and a glow issued from one. Then everything fell silent and a crimson liquid could be seen oozing from beneath the bush that had glowed. The party continued on in the house, no one aware of the crimson outside.

Anna had reached England by now who was dressed as a sorcerer complete with cloak and random black top hat. She hugged him around the middle and he jumped before hugging her back. His arm wrapped around her waist making her blush.

"Hm, where Olivia love?" He questioned confused as to why the other girl was not with her.

"She said she'd be here later, knowing her she probably wanted to finish a story or something." Anna said not looking worried. England nodded as Alfred walked over laughing. They both turned their attention to him missing the red liquid splatter the window in a hand print.

No one else seemed to notice, but Scotland who smirked and wove his way through the crowd to the kitchen. He slipped out the back door and did not reappear. The open door creaked slowly shut and there could be seen red finger prints on the edge of the door. More bushes rustled outside this time with the wind stirring the crimson liquid, blowing it further down the walkway. A black shape, mishappen and inhuman, darted across the crimson and light splashes could be heard. No footsteps led out of the crimson as if nothing had been through there.

"Hm, where the bloody hell did Scotland go?" England said suddenly looking around. His older brother was nowhere to be seen. Anna, Alfred, and France looked around coming to the same conclusion. Scotland had disappeared and no one had seen him leave.

"Maybe he got bored and left that or he went to go find Canadian." Anna suggested. They nodded and went back to their conversation. Another hour passed of the party and the crimson liquid had dried somewhat to leave a dark maroon splotch all around the lawn and walkway.

"Mein Gott! Where did West go!" Prussia exclaimed all of a sudden. Everyone turned to him to see him looking around confused. "He was just here! I turned away for a minute and when I turned back, poof! No more West. It was like he was never here." Prussia continued staring at the spot where Germany had been sitting. People looked around and Finland came across the hand print which had now dried.

"Sw-Sweden! Look at the window!" He cried backing up into the Swedish country. Everyone looked over and either gasped or screeched at the bloody hand print. It stood out for some reason against the black night behind it. No one noticed Ukraine walk towards the door to open it and look out. What they did notice was her scream of terror. They spun to her, but she was gone.

"Ukraine! Big sister, why did you scream? Where did you go?" Russia called stepping into the night. Others followed after and all froze when they saw the maroon splotch.

"W-what is that?" Alfred questioned shaking. No one had an answer for the shaking American, not ever England. That is until Anna spoke up.

"I-it looks like dried blood." Anna stuttered clutching England's arm. He tried not to seem scared, but almost every nation seemed scared. The only one who wasn't scared was Hungary who slipped back into the house and did not reappear.

"What should we do?" China asked shaking. Hong Kong and Japan stood near him.

"I-I don't know. Maybe we should stay inside until morning comes around. Then we could investigate what is going on." England suggested. People murmured their consent and walked back into the house. England began to look for his brothers Wales and Northern Ireland. Scotland was already gone so he wanted to know if his other brothers were okay.

"Wales! Northern Ireland! Where did you gits go?" England called walking around the house. After a few minutes of searching England was in a panic. They weren't anywhere to be found. Normally they'd let someone know they were leaving. Yet no one knew where they were.

"Arthur, what's wrong?" Anna said grabbing his hand. England relaxed slightly, but was still worried.

"Wales and Northern Ireland have disappeared. As has Matthew now that I think about it." He responded feeling guilty. They hadn't even noticed Matthew was gone. Suddenly everything went dark and people screamed. The power had gone out for some reason.

"D-does this normally happen ve?" A voice asked. It quivered and was obviously that of North Italy. The moon outside the window shone in as everyone's eyes adjusted to the darkness.

"N-no it normally doesn't." Alfred said. England and Anna could feel him shaking next to them. An unearthly scream shattered the night then shaking all of the nations and one human present. The house rattled and door banged open and closed, windows rattled and a crimson liquid dripped down the window that had the handprint. People dripped to their knees shaking with their hands over their ears. Others tried to stay strong while yet other panicked. Then all of a sudden everything grew quiet and the house stilled. The crimson liquid still dripped though just not as steady as before. A metallic thunk sounded and in front of Prussia was Germany's iron cross.

"This is Germany's cross. H-he never takes this off, only to shower." Prussia said picking up the object. There was dried blood on the cross matching the crimson now maroon liquid on the lawn and window. North Italy began to cry and France for the first time that night stepped up.

"Calm down mes amis [1], it is 'alloween night after all. We all know 'ow much certain members of us love this night." He said. They stared at him in shock as he had a valid point.

"T-that's right, but wouldn't they have like come out by now?" Poland asked hanging onto Lithuania. People murmured their agreement and glanced around the room.

"Who didn't show up for the party?" Switzerland asked holding a pistol. Liechtenstein stood behind him seeming afraid of the situation.

"O-Olivia, Denmark, Norway, New Zealand and Netherlands, Romania and Ireland never got back to me." Alfred answered counting off his fingers.

"Well if it's that lot then that's probably where Scotland ran off to." England said with a sigh. Suddenly Anna's phone began to ring and everyone jumped. She pulled it out of her sleeve and smiled.

"Canadian, where are you? Are you the one scaring us?" She asked.

"Hm, what? Oh, I'm outside right now. What do you mean scaring? I've been at Matthew's house the entire time." Olivia responded. She was standing outside the front door. The maroon liquid had freaked her out, but she'd simply shrugged it off. After all, it was Halloween.

"You're outside? Really?" Anna questioned surprised.

"Yes really, I was just about to knock." Olivia was cut off by a black gloved hand covering her mouth and nose. She dropped her cell phone and began to struggle against the hand. It was cutting off her air supply and she was starting to get dizzy very quickly.

"Canadian? What's wrong?" Anna exclaimed from inside the house. Everyone turned to look at the door and Australia raced to open it. Back outside the house Olivia had stopped struggling and gone limp. The black figure that the hand belonged to chuckled darkly and disappeared from view with Olivia in its arms.

The door was ripped open a second too late and Anna cried out at the sight of only the girl's cell lying on the ground. Australia picked it up gingerly and could see it was still calling Anna. He hung up and gave the phone to the crying girl. Her brown hair was out of its wig and messy. Tears glistened and England wiped them away murmuring soothing words under his breath to her.

"Well, it's not Olivia scaring us." Australia mumbled. Everyone now felt the weight of the situation. If Olivia wasn't behind it then all of the nations who hadn't shown up wouldn't have gotten together.

"So, who is behind this! Angry spirits! Demons! A curse!" England exclaimed glaring at the front door. Something red flashed by and he froze. "What was that?" He asked fearful of the answer or of no answer at all.

"What was what England?" Australia questioned.

"Y-you didn't see that red thing dart past?" England's voice was shaking now. Anna was even more scared now. If England, the man who was occultist, didn't know what is was then who would? People shook their heads not having seen this red thing. The wind whistled and Australia closed the door locking it.

"What do we do now?" Prussia asked. No one seemed to have an answer for the Prussian who was fiddling with his brother's cross. Someone cried out in shock and heads turned to find Poland looking frantic

"Lithuania's gone! He's gone!" Poland yelled. Latvia and Estonia ran around looking while Russia did not look happy at all.

"The people taking my sister and friends will pay da?" Russia said beginning to laugh his signature laugh. People shivered at his laugh, but otherwise had no reaction.

"T-that's six people gone already! We're gonna get picked off one by one!" Alfred yelled freaking out. Others were scared as well, but kept calmer than Alfred. Thumping sounded upstairs quieting all the nations even Alfred. Dragging sounds followed with slow footsteps and occasional thumps. Eyes followed the path of the sounds people holding their breaths in hope it would stop. It did not stop.

"Shouldn't someone check that out?" Someone whispered. A few people gulped before Sweden, Prussia, Russia, Iceland and Turkey ran up the stairs. The noise kept going for another second before abruptly stopping.

"There's nothing up here!" Prussia yelled down. People quaked in fear and a few whimpered. The five mean come back into the room with a discouraged look. They had found nothing at all, noting to explain the thumps, footsteps, and dragging sounds.

"How many are missing total?" Japan asked. Everyone was silent as the number was counted.

"Eleven are missing, not counting the ones who didn't respond to the invite." England responded. Japan nodded trying to keep calm. Eleven may not sound like such as big number, but it was to them, especially when there was blood involved.

"We have to make sure no one else gets kidnapped by these things. Close all the door and windows making sure to lock them." Australia said. Nations began to lock windows and doors, but were hesitant to go upstairs. Russia and Sweden eventually went upstairs to lock the windows. People felt more comfortable having been locked in.

"Now everything should be fine." China muttered. Chatting began though hushed it still began. Anna and England were sitting on a couch with Anna still upset. Australia sat on the other side of her looking at the door. No one really knew what to do as Germany normally took charge. Prussia and others were trying, but none could do as well as Germany.

"Whoever or whatever is doing this is smart. They're taking the people we need to keep us calm, but also the ones we never notice who we notice now because they aren't here. I'm surprised they haven't taken Russia yet." Australia said smiling cynically. Anna nodded sniffling and still holding onto England.

"Has anyone seen Austria?" Prussia questioned suddenly. The air grew tense and people looked around. Austria was gone.

"No, not another one." Finland muttered clutching onto Sweden and keeping Sealand close to him. People called for Austria, but he never responded. Prussia clutched Germany's cross closer. His brother and two people he had grown up with were gone, now all he had left were Spain and France who were keeping close to him and each other. The power was still out, but candles had been lit and were casting strange shadows everywhere. The window where the handprint had been that had been covered in blood when they house shook began to grow lighter in one area. It was as if someone was whipping the blood away to peer in.

"L-look at the window." Italy said shaking and pointing. His brother stood beside him also shaking and cowering. People looked over and grew quiet. Alfred shook from where he was hiding behind the couch watching. The wiping continued until the night could be seen peeking through. People gulped waiting for something to look through the black at them.

Then a red figure streaked past the black and the door knob rattled as if someone was trying to get in. Nations looked at each other wondering if they should check it out. The shaking got more violent and the door protested under the strain.

"Who's there?" Iceland called out to the door. The rattling and shaking stopped abruptly and people held their breaths. Slowly a dark manic chuckled began from behind the door. People began to shake as the chuckled grew louder and more sinister and into a laugh or cackle then a chuckle. The noise was horrible grating at the ears and echoing in the mind. Then it stopped and everything was quiet again. Breaths were held once again to see if anything would happen, but nothing arose.

"W-what was that?" Someone whispered. Then the door burst open making people scream as the blood stained window broke as well. But there was nothing there to break the window or open the door that violently. Russia stood up from where he had been crouching and approached the door. He took a step outside and looked around. Nothing, there was nothing out there. No footprints, no wires, nothing that could mean a prank still. He turned back around to face the door and people inside.

"There is nothing out here to be afraid of, da?" He said smiling innocently. Then blood stained limbs wrapped around him, over his mouth, arms and torso. Russia's eyes widened and he struggled. The people inside screamed and Belarus ran to the door, but a black hand grabbed her ankle from the floor boards trapping her there.

"Brother!" She cried reaching for her knives keeping her eyes on her older brother, the only sibling she had left. Russia's eyes widened even more before he and the red limbs disappeared. Belarus' ankle was released the black hand disappearing as well. She collapsed on her knees gripping the ground angrily and upset. Nations inside shook in disbelief fear and shock. The scariest, toughest and biggest nation among them had been taken. What can they do now?

"Just how many of us are they going to take?" Prussia asked staring out the door. Wind stirred the grass and trees, but did not move the maroon substance still on the lawn. Murmurs swept through the nations all wondering the same thing as well. That made nine people taken, a couple disappeared and a few having not responded.

"W-we have to rescue them." Alfred muttered from behind the couch coming to his senses somewhat. The air grew tense again as people thought over that suggestion. Saving them wouldn't be easy; they didn't even know where the things had taken them.

"But how? We don't know who took them or where they are. They could be in another dimension for all we know." England exclaimed. Anna ad to agree with him, they didn't know anything about the things taking people. Scratching from the walls suddenly arose and it grated on the ears. Anna clutched her ears as did others. Eyes scanned the walls looking for the scratching noise.

"L-look there!" Finland cried out pointing to the wall next to the broken window. There, the wall was being scratched with a message. No one approached the wall until the scratching stopped and no more words appeared. Sweden hesitantly approached the writing skirting around the broken window and glass and began to read the writing to himself. Australia stepped up to stand beside him and began to read as well. He cleared his throat and began to read aloud.

"Do not try to rescue them, it is hopeless. They are gone and their souls ours. You may have their bodies back when they sun rises." Australia read. His voice tightened as did his throat and he tried to gulp down the lump in his throat. "We make no promises to not take any more people. Enjoy the rest of your night." People cried out and Anna choked back a sob. China turned to console in Japan only to discover that he was gone. He froze looking at the spot where Japan had been.

"Japan is gone! They've taken him as well!" China called out. Everyone looked over to him in shock. Japan was nowhere in the room and no one had seen him leave.

"That makes 13 people." England whispered holding tightly to Anna. She was buried into his shoulder sobbing still. They could only hope this was a joke, a joke that hadn't gone horribly wrong. The next few hours until the sun rose were agonizingly slow. No one else was taken, but strange noises, threatening message whenever they worked up nerve and more blood splatter came with the hours.

"The sun, thank the Queen." England muttered watching as the first rays of light peaked over the horizon. People grew excited and yet nervous. The words scratched into the wall were still being though about. Would everyone taken really be on the lawn dead? They all hoped the answer was no. As the sun rose higher and darkness retracted they began to see the lawn better. Prussia stood anxiously by the door and window waiting as others grew impatient.

"Mein Gott." Prussia muttered suddenly before darting out the door. His brother lay face down in the lawn covered in blood. Others lay scattered around as well. Anna ran to Olivia who was lying between Scotland and Canada. All three were covered in dried blood. Near Scotland lay Northern Ireland, Wales and Ireland face down with blood drying in their hair and clothes. Denmark and Norway were lying on top of each other as if Denmark had been trying to protect Norway. It hadn't worked as both had bloody wounds scattered on their bodies.

"Big brother, sister." Belarus cried. Russia and Ukraine lay next to each other with Russia's pipe sticking out his back. Lithuania was near them being cried over by the other Baltic States and Poland. Prussia shook his brother as if trying to wake him with Italy next to him crying.

"Zeal." Australia mumbled dropping to his knees next to his brother. New Zealand wasn't as covered in blood, but there was sheep wool stuck in his clothes. Austria and Hungary lay together near the New Zealander with a hole through Austria's chest and Hungary's side. They were holding hands as if still clinging to each other even in death.

"Brother!" Belgium yelled racing to Netherlands. His pipe was sticking out of his head covered in dried blood. She wept gently touching his face. Romania lay near him with blood everywhere as if he had tried to fight and lost.

"Japan." China muttered collapsing next to Japan. Japan's katana was shoved through his side and out his other side. Hong Kong consoled Taiwan as she cried.

"Canadian, Canadian, no, come back." Anna pleaded shaking Olivia's shoulder. Canada's hand clutched hers as Scotland's hand clutched her other hand also. England was sitting between his brothers trying not to cry. America sat next to his brother crying and begging under his breath for his little brother to come back to him. Sweden, Finland, and Iceland stood next to Denmark and Norway with Sealand crying into Finland's jacket. France stood in the middle of this just looking over the blood soaked bodies. Suddenly he noticed what looked like a note among the red grass. He bent down picking it up and began to read.

"Mon Dieu! You 'ave got to be kidding me!" He exclaimed looking angry. People looked up with tear stained faces and blinked confused.

"What is it?" England questioned not having the heart to insult France right now.

"It's all been faked!" France yelled throwing the note at England. He caught it skimming over it before becoming angry himself.

"Get out here you bloody bastards! I'm going to murder you for real this time!" England yelled. The bodies began to fade as people gasped. They stood up wondering what was happening. The glass from the window flew back into the frame fixing itself and the blood on the grass disappeared.

"Hey." Someone called. Everyone looked to the trees to see all of the missing people sitting there. Olivia waved smiling happily and a little sadistically with Scotland and Canada beside her. "Happy Halloween!" She called spreading her arms. The other nations called that out as well.

"You were all in on it!" Australia exclaimed getting up from the ground.

"Nope, only me, Denmark, Norway, Scotland, Romania, Ireland, New Zealand, Netherlands and Hungary were in on it. All the others joined us after we kidnapped them." Olivia responded still grinning.

"But Canadian, you were kidnapped." Anna protested. Both Scotland and Denmark looked guilty as Olivia glared at them.

"Yes well, I was heading back to the party to make sure we looked less suspicious, but Denmark decided he didn't want me to joining the part so he and Scotland planned to kidnap me. Denmark did the actual kidnapping though." She said glaring at the two men. Both just shrugged not looking that concerned.

"How long have you been planning this?" China questioned.

"About a week." Denmark said grinning. There was silence as that settled.

"A week!" They exclaimed. Everyone in the tree who had been in on it nodded.

"Only a week? To plan all of this, not to mention the probably dozens of spells that this took, plus the blood, noises, broken window and door, and not to mention again the kidnapping of everyone?" England questioned flabbergasted. Olivia and the others nodded looking proud of themselves.

"Canadian, this is what you were doing on the phone and internet?" Anna asked. Olivia nodded running a hand through her hair. "…..I'm going to kill you." Anna threatened. Olivia chuckled nervously as did others as they got similar responses from their friends.

"I didn't want to take it this far, but Romania and Denmark wanted to go all out." Olivia said. The nations in question just shrugged.

"It's not like anyone actually got hurt or anything. Plus you should've been expecting something for Halloween." Romania said shrugging. People grumbled still glaring at them.

"But it was fun, da?" Russia said smiling and twirling his lead pipe. Some in the tree nodded smirking, mainly the ones who had been in on it from the beginning. Others, mainly the ones who hadn't, shivered obviously not having had fun.

"Well, it's over now. You have another year to prepare." Denmark said though not seeming happy. The ones in the tree got down slowly hoping the others wouldn't get hysterical on them.

"Canadian!" "Mattie!" Anna and Alfred screamed racing forward to glomp their respective Canadian. England's siblings mused up his hair and England huffed, but looked relieved. Prussia got Germany in a head lock messing up his hair before handing him his iron cross back. Germany muttered his thanks before getting tackled by an Italian. Said Italian was crying and sobbing into Germany's shirt. Hungary and Austria embraced watching the Germans and Italian.

"Zeal!" Australia yelled tackling his younger brother. New Zealand yelped, but let the Australian tackle him. It wouldn't do him a good to fight anyways, Australia wouldn't let up. Denmark and Norway stood in front of the other Nordics waiting. Sealand hugged both of their legs yelling at them about scaring him. Finland looked relieved they were alive while Iceland and Sweden had neutral expressions, but you could see relief in their eyes.

"Japan!" Taiwan yelled embracing the Japanese man. He blushed and was released to be surrounded by his other siblings. Russia watched from where his own siblings were clinging to him. Ukraine looked happy though she was crying and clinging to Russia's arm as Belarus tried to glare at her, but failed and clung to Russia's other arm.

"Lithuania, I'm like so totally glad you're alive!" Poland gushed hugging Lithuania. He nodded as Latvia and Estonia crowded around him as well. Romania watched everyone as people yelled and cried at the people in on the prank.

"This was a fun one." He said smirking. His fangs gleamed and Netherlands chuckled from beside him having gotten away from his sister. She had chewed him out of course, but he'd just shrugged it off like always.

"Let's hope next year is even better." Netherlands said blowing out smoke from his pipe. Romania nodded in agreement watching the smoke spiral in to the clouds. The people around them were still talking, but Halloween was over now. No more scary pranking until next year.

"Scotland!" Olivia yelled jumping away. Or not.

**Author's Notes:**

I had too much fun writing this. It was inspired by Baccano! And Anna. Too much fun, I kept laughing while typing this up when I kidnapped people and when I killed them all. Aw, so sadistic I am when Halloween comes along. Were you expecting the ending? Or any of it? Did you laugh? Cry? Scream? Shake? Yell at the screen? Or just stare blankly wondering what you read. If you are new to my writing and don't understand who Anna or Olivia is then you should read my other fan fiction, my _Chasing a flying mint bunny _one. It explains everything; basically they are OCs though who have fallen into the Hetalia world.

Hope you enjoyed your Halloween, I know I did. Good luck to you on this night and don't get kidnapped by any spirits. That would be bad… maybe. Happy Halloween! Oh and before I forget, anyone want to know what happened to the people who were kidnapped after they were kidnapped? Like their reactions and stuff?


End file.
